Betrayed
by MatthewGodric
Summary: Dumped by her boyfriend and branded as a traditor by her friends. Hermione Granger finds her world turned up side down. When the lies come to light who will survie and who will fall. Rating my change due to language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Draco why are you doing this" Hermione Granger asked "I thought you loved me?"

"No I was just trying to get into your pants I wanted to see how long it would take for you to spread those legs for me" Draco Malfoy told the sobbing form of his ex girlfriend

"Draco please don't do this, I love you" her sad sobbing voice begged. Unmoved Draco hit her with his best sneer and said

"Shut-up you filthy mudblood this is over, I can not stand you for another second." With that said Draco activated the porkey and in a flash of light he was gone. Leaving Hermione Granger alone on the ground in the middle of a empty park. As she laid there crying Hermione remembered losing her two best friends earlier that day.

"_Mione how could you? He is a death eater and a man whore, plus you are supposed to be with me. You were supposed to love me." Ronald Wesley yelled angrily _

"_He is not a death eater or a man whore. You don't know him so don't judge him. And another thing how dare you say that I belong to you. I am my own person and I make my own decisions. You lost your chance two years ago so deal with it" Hermione yelled back just as angrily._

"_You are nothing but a stupid slut" Ron screamed and stormed out of the house leaving behind a stunned Harry and Hermione. In a time span that seemed like hours but was really minutes they both recovered their composure. As they turned to face each other Harry said _

"_He did not mean it Mione. You know that he just let his anger get the best of him ."_

"_I know Harry, I know. Are you mad at me too?" Hermione asked cautiously. _

" _Yes I am mad Mione but I will give you a chance to explain" _

"_Harry I love him so much" she started to explain Happiness filling her voice and eyes _

"_If we hadn't walked in would you have told us?"_

"_Eventually, I don't understand why you guys are angry."_

"_Friends don't keep secrets from each other Hermione" Harry said anger finally creeping into his voice._

"_Okay so let me get this straight you can get mad at me because I didn't tell you guys about Draco. So I can get mad that you didn't tell me that you were gay, or that you and Cedric had been dating since your second year." Hermione said with hatred in her voice. Harry just stood there and stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her. _

"_I can also be mad at the fact that you lied to everyone about the time period before his death. That if the two of you would have been paying attention and not making out you would have noticed that the porkey had taken you to some where other than Hogwarts." Hermione finished spitefully. Pain and sorrow filled Harry's face as Hermione reminded him of something that he really tried to forget. A single tear fell down Harry's face and Hermione knew that she had taken it to far. _

"_Harry I'm so sorry" she said regret filled her face._

"_I wish that I could say that it is alright but I can't Mione. I am sure that I will be able to forgive you in time, but for now leave me alone until I approach you again." with that said Harry turned and walked away._

When Hermione came out of her memories she realized that several minutes had passed and the sun was beginning to set. She picked herself up off the cold ground and walked to hare once happy now all to lonely childhood home. Twenty minutes later Hermione walked thought the front door of the home that once used to be warm and bright. Surrounded by the now familiar darkness she took off her jacket and hung it in the closet in the foyer. The chill of the house wrapped itself around her, fighting the urge to shiver closed her eyes and checked the wards around her house. Immediately she caught the presence of six magical signatures that had taken up residence in her sitting room on the first floor. Hermione reached into her pocket and under the table by the front door simultaneously pulling out her wand and a 9mm silver Simi-automatic dessert eagle. As quietly as possible she walked toward the sitting room. Standing in front of the door Hermione took of the safety while mentally preparing herself. _Now or never_ Hermione thought to herself she opened the door and flipped on the lights. Before she pulled the trigger and started sending out spells a sense of calm came over her.

"Calm down my cub" Remus Lupin said standing in front of the group.

"Hello Alpha how have you been?"

"I have been… I've been surviving and please just leave it at that."

"I will, now tell me why you guys are in my house please?" Hermione said as she put the safety on her gun and lowered her wand.

"Hermione why did you put you wand and gun away? You don't even know that we are really are who we appear to be."

"The wards around my house allow no one in under magical disguise. They also do not allow a person with the intent to harm me through the wards. Then they eject people who attempted to harm me from the house straight into a dungeon in a goblin's home."

"Where did you get these types of wards?" Professor Dumbledore

"Yes please tell us I have never heard of a such wards actually existing. Arthur Wesley said

"I couldn't even detect them" Mad Eye moody said the fact that he was impressed showed in his face.

"I am glad you have them Cub" Remus said glad that his cub was safe and well protected at home.

"The must be dark magic" said Molly Wesley hatred coloring her voice

"It is not dark magic because there is no such thing as dark magic." Hermione said noticing the hatred in Mrs. Wesley's voice.

'What are you talking about Miss granger of course there is such a thing as dark magic." Professor Dumbledore said surprise filling his face

"Let me ask you this…" Hermione started

"First Miss Granger where are your parents? They need to be here for what needs to be discussed tonight." The headmaster ask interrupting her before she could finish.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me there is no light magic or dark magic it is all just magic. For example the locking spell, body binding spell and the fire spell are all what you consider to be light spells am I right Professor Dumbledore?" she said ignoring the comment altogether.

"Yes But where are your parents Miss Granger?" the head master asked a again

"I am getting there professor. So you consider those three spells to be light. On July 1 of this year six people, including my parents and younger siblings where trapped in a burning building with a fire that was set by death eaters. They used those three light spell as you called them to kill the people inside. They put the body bind on six innocent people, charmed the doors so that they couldn't be opened and then set the place on fire. The six people died from inhaling the smoke from the fire burning their bodies. Those three light spells became dark because of the intent behind them. Magic no matter the type is grey because the intent behind any spell make a world of difference." Hermione had finish trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Miss Granger I am so sorry about your parents" professor McGonagall said holding back the urge to take her favorite student and hold her close. Remus however had no such struggle he immediately wrapped his arms around his cub.

"I am so sorry cub" Remus said his eye flashing amber Moony fighting to take control so he could protect his cub.

"Why wasn't I notified, you now need a magical guardian. I will go and appoint one now." the headmaster asked out loud while in his own mind he rejoiced at his good fortune.

"I was emancipated magically when I was 13 and I was emancipated in the muggle world at 16. You didn't need to be notified when my parents died." Hermione said in a flat voice

" As chief warlock I can not allow this you must have a guardian of legal age" the headmaster replied while thinking of all the ways he could get her under his control.

"I will as soon as my lovely alpha signs the papers." Hermione said not knowing that she had just pulled the rug out from underneath the headmasters feet.

"what?" Remus asked in shock

"My parents had the goblins draw up the papers when the gave me the emancipation papers so that if I ever decided I wanted a guardian or something happened where I needed them Gringotts. It is all completely legal." She replied as she walked over to the desk in the corner to retrieve the papers.

"He can't because he is a werewolf Ms. Granger and you need a proper guardian."

"He can because you are my alpha. My animagus form recognized you as its alpha when my parents took Harry and I to register. Therefore He can be my legal guardian. If you will have me Remus." Hermione said as she sat the guardianship papers on the table in front of Remus.

"Of course my cub I would love to be your guardian" Remus said with tears in his eyes he was finally going to have a child of his own.

"No you can't I forbid it" The headmaster said while storing the part about being a register animagus in his brain for later.

"There is nothing you can do about it is all legal and has already been approved by the Wizengomont." Hermione said as she handed the quill need to sign the paperwork to Remus. "Sign there, here, and initial here." Following her instructions Remus signed had just finished signing the papers when a red glow surrounded him and Hermione. When the glow disappeared a goblin was present and looking over the contract for anything that need to be corrected.

"Congratulations you Miss. Granger and your new guardian." the scary looking goblin said after he found nothing wrong with the contract.

"Thank you sir and may your gold multiply many times and may you have good health for years to come." Hermione said as she bowed not looking the goblin in the face.

"The same to you Young one." the goblin said pleasantly surprised at the young witch's knowledge of goblin culture. With a slight smile the goblin disappeared taking the paperwork with him. Dumbledore stood there silently fuming this was not working out for his plan.

"So now that I have my guardian here what is it that was so important that required the inner circle of the order to take up residence in my sitting room." As she spoke Hermione felt a pressure against her shields. For a brief moment she let go of the tight reign she held on her power before stating "Stop trying to use mind magic on me. First of all it is illegal with out permission which you did not have and second of all you would not get pass my shields." Professor McGonagall and Remus looked appalled that someone tried to use mind magic on the young girl.

"As you wish Miss Granger. we will have to ask you some questions under veritaserum then." Professor Dumbledore said while answering the unasked question of who tried and failed to enter Hermione's mind. Has he removed a vial of what looked to be the truth potion that he had just mentioned earlier he asked "how did your shield become so strong?"

"When Harry told me about the occumlecy classes I went and read every book I could find and then I started to build up my shields. Then after the incident in the ministry I taught Harry how to build his up as well." she said as she took a closer look at the potion. Hermione notice that the color was slightly off. Professor Dumbledore was silently fuming to him self this little brat was getting in the way of all his plans.

"Professor if you don't mind me asking who made this potion" Hermione asked remembering that Professor Snape once said that a slight color difference could mean trouble with the potion.

"I did" Mrs. Wesley said

"No offence to you or your potion making skills Molly but I would fill better if Severus looked at this potion." Remus said listening to Moony's voice saying that his cub was in danger.

"As you wish." McGonagall said as she stood up from her seat on the couch and walked to the fire.

"That is not necessary I have complete faith in molly's potion making skills." Dumbledore said quickly before she could reach her destination. "Don't you trust me my boy?" he asked Remus with a twinkle in his eyes

"With my life yes, but not the life of one of my cubs. If it is all the same to you Albus she is not a certified potion mistress. So I would rather be safe than sorry." Remus said his outrage at the headmaster steadily growing.

"Remus is right Albus better safe then sorry" McGonagall said walking to the fire

"Minerva don't bother Severus. He is still recovering from his mission last night." the headmaster tried to reason with her.

"Miss Granger's guardian will not let her take it until it is certified by Severus and we need this done. Plus all he has to do is look at the potion." the head of Gryffindor house said before she knelt down and fire called the potions master. Not a minute later Severus Snape stepped out of the fire into the living room.

"Severus," Remus said and no one but Hermione noticed the slight flinch both men did when Remus said his name "will you look at this potion and tell me if it was made correctly?" he gestured to the potion on the table.

"Fine." he sneered as he picked up the bottle "This is a poorly made attempt at veritaserum. Whoever made this was needs to come and sit in the 1st year classes. One drop of this potion will kill a person." Snape said disgust lacing his voice.

"See Albus one drop would have killed my cub. Severus do you have any veritaserum?" Remus asked silently thanking the potions master.

"I do" Snape sneered

"May we have some?" Remus asked politely

"Who is it for?" Snape asked as he pulled out his wand a summoned the potion.

"Ms. Granger." McGonagall replied as he handed the potion to her.

"Well, well, well, the know it all is in trouble how perfect. If that is all I will be getting back to my evening now." he said before he disappeared into the fire for the final time that night. After administering the Veritaserum the head master begun his questioning.

"State your full name for the record"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"When where you born?"

"September 12 1982"

"Name of your birth parents?"

"I don't know"

"Explain, please Ms Granger."

"I was adopted when I was a half a year old."

"Name of your guardians"

"Remus Lupin"

"Name of your former Guardians"

"Jean and Harold Granger" Shock and confusion flooded the bond between the alpha and his cub. Before Remus could ask the head master continued his question.

"Hermione have you now ore ever have studied and used dark arts?"

"By your definition yes, by mine no"

"what is you're definition of dark arts?"

"That there is no such thing as dark magic or light magic. Magic is just that magic" Hermione explained as if the headmaster was stupid or something.

"Do you have or have you had any relations with any one who is a death eater or associates with death eaters."

"Yes my ex boyfriend "

"who is your ex may I ask"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Albus after hearing her views on magic and knowing that she has been hanging out with the child of a known death eater, I don't feel comfortable with having her at Hogwarts with my children. As a concerned parent I demand you expel her." Molly Wesley said the hatred evident in her voice.

Molly" McGonagall said shocked at the hated that was present in her voice. "this is the girl that you have know for the past five years."

"No, Minerva she is right as head master I must think about the safety of all my students. I also must take into consideration the concerns of the parents. you Hermione granger are hereby expelled for the course of one year at the end of that year we will revaluate the situation and see if you will be let back in or your wand snapped for good. Hermione I must ask that you surrender your wand to be kept safe for the length of your expulsion ."

"You can't do this I have done nothing wrong by your reasoning you will have to expel half the students at Hogwarts. This is not fair and we will take this case to the DMLE." Remus said the anger was present in his voice as well as his eyes.

"Which is your right but if you do that and lose your case your wand is snapped and you will not have the chance to go to Hogwarts again next year." The secretly happy Headmaster said.

"Are you threatening my cub headmaster?" Moony said as he took full control from Remus

"No I am just stating a fact" The headmaster said with fear in his voice. Albus Dumbledore was many things but stupid was not one of them. He knew from experience that you don't mess with a werewolf about there cubs.

"You know alpha I just really cant bring my self to care. We will take our chances with the DMLE, or we can go to the ministry and I can take my NEWT's that is always an option. Now if that is all you came here for leave my house now." Hermione whispered trying to keep a tight hold on both her powers and her trigger finger. Sensing her distress the house made it almost un bearable for the five guest that were no longer welcomed. hard to be there. The inner circle left the house leaving Hermione to her thoughts and to her alpha.

"Mione earlier when you said that your former guardians names where Jean and Harold Granger may I see a picture of them?" Remus asked all the while praying that he was wrong. As he looked down at the picture of his cub's former guardian he felt relived. They looked nothing like James Potter's parents. As he wrapped his arms around his cub Remus thought back on all that happened in the course of the last hour. One thing in particular stuck out in his mind

"Cub do you really think that there is only one type of magic?" He asked his stubborn little cub.

"No I just know that you cannot classify magic any type of magic as dark or light." Hermione said grateful that after all that has happened to have her alphas arms wrapped around her.

"How many types of magic are there then?" Remus asked curious as to what her answer might be.

"That Alpha is for me to know and for you to discover for yourself." After saying that Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep peaceful for the first time since her parents died; wrapped in the safety of her guardian and alpha's arms.

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter obviously cause if I did oh boy how different the would be. I am just playing with them. Question is Should I Continue?


	2. AN

So, the responses I have gotten for this story while most want it to continue believes it require a little tweaking. After reading the chapter and then the reviews I decide to rewrite the first chapter and let the readers decide what version the like best. So give me a few days to a week and the revised chapter will be up and you will get to vote on which version you like best.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

"Draco why are you doing this" Hermione Granger asked "I thought you loved me?"

"No I was just trying to get into your pants I wanted to see how long it would take for you to spread those legs for me" Draco Malfoy told the sobbing form of his ex girlfriend

"Draco please don't do this, I love you" her sad sobbing voice begged. Unmoved Draco hit her with his best sneer and said

"Shut-up you filthy mudblood this is over, I can not stand you for another second." With that said Draco activated the porkey and in a flash of light he was gone. Leaving Hermione Granger alone on the ground in the middle of a empty park. As she laid there crying Hermione remembered losing her two best friends earlier that day.

"_Mione how could you? He is a death eater and a man whore, plus you are supposed to be with me. You were supposed to love me." Ronald Wesley yelled angrily _

"_He is not a death eater or a man whore. You don't know him so don't judge him. And another thing how dare you say that I belong to you. I am my own person and I make my own decisions. You lost your chance two years ago so deal with it" Hermione yelled back just as angrily._

"_You are nothing but a stupid slut" Ron screamed and stormed out of the house leaving behind a stunned Harry and Hermione. In a time span that seemed like hours but was really minutes they both recovered their composure. As they turned to face each other Harry said _

"_He did not mean it Mione. You know that he just let his anger get the best of him ."_

"_I know Harry, I know. Are you mad at me too?" Hermione asked cautiously. _

" _Yes I am mad Mione but I will give you a chance to explain" _

"_Harry I love him so much" she started to explain Happiness filling her voice and eyes _

"_If we hadn't walked in would you have told us?"_

"_Eventually, I don't understand why you guys are angry."_

"_Friends don't keep secrets from each other Hermione" Harry said anger finally creeping into his voice._

"_Okay so let me get this straight you can get mad at me because I didn't tell you guys about Draco. So I can get mad that you didn't tell me that you were gay, or that you and Cedric had been dating since your second year." Hermione said with hatred in her voice. Harry just stood there and stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her. _

"_I can also be mad at the fact that you lied to everyone about the time period before his death. That if the two of you would have been paying attention and not making out you would have noticed that the porkey had taken you to some where other than Hogwarts." Hermione finished spitefully. Pain and sorrow filled Harry's face as Hermione reminded him of something that he really tried to forget. A single tear fell down Harry's face and Hermione knew that she had taken it to far. _

"_Harry I'm so sorry" she said regret filled her face._

"_I wish that I could say that it is alright but I can't Mione. I am sure that I will be able to forgive you in time, but for now leave me alone until I approach you again." with that said Harry turned and walked away._

When Hermione came out of her memories she realized that several minutes had passed and the sun was beginning to set. She picked herself up off the cold ground and walked to her once happy, now all too lonely childhood home. Twenty minutes later Hermione walked thought the front door of the home that once used to be warm and bright. Surrounded by the now familiar darkness she took off her jacket and hung it in the closet in the foyer. The chill of the house wrapped itself around her, fighting the urge to shiver closed her eyes and checked the wards around her house. Immediately she caught the presence of six magical signatures that had taken up residence in her sitting room on the first floor. Hermione reached into her pocket and under the table by the front door simultaneously, she pulled out her wand and a 9mm silver Semi-automatic dessert eagle. As quietly as possible she walked toward the sitting room. Standing in front of the door Hermione took of the safety while mentally preparing herself. _Now or never_ Hermione thought to herself she opened the door and flipped on the lights. Before she pulled the trigger and started sending out spells a sense of calm came over her.

"Calm down my cub" Remus Lupin said standing in front of the group.

"Remus hello, how have you been?"

"I have been… I've been surviving and please just leave it at that."

"I will, now tell me why you guys are in my house, please?" Hermione said as she put the safety on her gun and lowered her wand.

"Hermione why did you put you wand and gun away? You don't even know that we are really are who we appear to be." Professor McGonagall said slightly disappointed in her not so secret favorite student.

"The wards around my house allow no one in under magical disguise. They also do not allow a person with the intent to harm or kill me through the wards. Then if try to harm or kill me they eject the person or group who attempted to harm me, from the house straight into a dungeon in a goblin's home."

"Where did you get these types of wards?" Professor Dumbledore

"Yes please tell us I have never heard of a such wards actually existing." Arthur Wesley said

"I couldn't even detect them" Mad Eye moody said the fact that he was impressed showed in his face.

"I am glad you have them Cub" Remus said glad that his cub was safe and well protected at home.

"The must be dark magic" said Molly Wesley hatred coloring her voice

"Obviously if the send the person or group into a goblin's home then the goblins must have erected them. It is not dark magic it goblin magic undetectable by most wizards. Besides, there is no such thing as dark magic." Hermione said noticing the hatred in Mrs. Wesley's voice.

'What are you talking about Miss Granger of course there is such a thing as dark magic." Professor Dumbledore said surprise filling his face

"Let me ask you this…" Hermione started

"First Miss Granger where are your parents? They need to be here for what needs to be discussed tonight." The headmaster ask interrupting her before she could finish.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me there is no such thing as light magic or dark magic it is all just magic. For example the locking spell, body binding spell and the fire spell are all what you consider to be 'light spells' am I right Professor Dumbledore?" she said ignoring the comment altogether.

"Yes But where are your parents Miss Granger?" the head master asked a again

"I am getting there professor. So you consider those three spells to be light. On July 1 of this year six people, including my parents and younger siblings where trapped in a burning building with a fire that was set by death eaters. They used those three 'light spells' as you called them to kill the people inside. They put the body bind on six innocent people, charmed the doors so that they couldn't be opened and then set the place on fire. Those six people died from inhaling the smoke from the fire burning their bodies. Those three so called 'light spells' became dark because of the intent behind them. Magic no matter the type is grey because the intent behind any spell make a world of difference." Hermione had finish trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Miss Granger I am so sorry about your parents" Professor McGonagall said holding back the urge to take her favorite student and hold her close. Remus however had no such struggle he immediately wrapped his arms around his cub.

"I am so sorry Mia" Remus said his eye flashing amber Moony fighting to take control so he could protect one of his cubs.

"Why wasn't I notified? You must had a guardian. I will go and appoint one now." the headmaster said out loud while in his own mind he rejoiced at his good fortune.

"I was emancipate in the muggle world at the age of 16. You didn't need to be notified when my parents died." Hermione said in a flat voice

" As chief warlock I can not allow this you must have a guardian of legal age" the headmaster replied while thinking of all the ways he could get her under his control.

"In the muggle world because of my emancipation I am of age. As for the wizarding world I will have a guardian as soon as Remus signs the papers." Hermione said not knowing that she had just pulled the rug out from underneath the headmasters feet.

"What?" Remus asked in shock

"My parents had the goblins draw up the papers in the wizarding world, when they gave me the emancipation papers. In truth I was emancipated because when I told my parents of the war they decided that if anything happened to them before I was of age they didn't want me in the system. They drew up the guardianship papers on they advice of the goblins. So that if something like this would ever happen the choice of guardianship would rest solely with me. It is all completely legal." She replied as she walked over to the desk in the corner to retrieve the papers.

"He cannot because he is a werewolf Ms. Granger and you need a proper guardian." Dumbledore said

"He can because he is my alpha. His wolf recognized me as a part of its pack, as one of his cubs and according to wizarding law it is illegal to mess with pack dynamics. Therefore he can be my legal guardian. Only if you will have me Remus." Hermione said as she sat the guardianship papers on the table in front of Remus.

"Of course my cub I would love to be your guardian" Remus said with tears in his eyes he was finally going to have a child of his own.

"No you cannot I forbid it" The headmaster said while storing the part about being a part of the werewolf's pack in his brain for later.

"There is nothing you can do about it is all legal and has already been approved by a two- third vote by the Wizengomont." Hermione said as she handed the quill need to sign the paperwork to Remus. "Sign there, here, and initial here." Following her instructions Remus had just finished signing the papers when a red glow surrounded him and Hermione. When the glow disappeared a goblin was present and looking over the contract for anything that need to be corrected.

"Congratulations to you Miss. Granger and your new guardian." the scary looking goblin said after he found nothing wrong with the contract.

"Thank you sir and may your gold multiply many times and may you have good health for years to come." Hermione said as she bowed not looking the goblin in the face.

"The same to you Young one." the goblin said pleasantly surprised at the young witch's knowledge of goblin culture. With a slight smile the goblin disappeared taking the paperwork with him. Dumbledore stood there silently fuming this was not working out for his plan.

"So now that I have my guardian here what is it that was so important that required the inner circle of the Order to take up residence in my sitting room." As she spoke Hermione felt a pressure against her shields. For a brief moment she let go of the tight reign she held on her power before stating "Stop trying to use mind magic on me. First of all it is illegal with out permission which you did not have and second of all you would not get pass my shields." Professor McGonagall and Remus looked appalled that someone had tried to use mind magic on the young girl.

"As you wish Miss Granger. We will have to ask you some questions under veritaserum then." Professor Dumbledore said while answering the unasked question of who tried and failed to enter Hermione's mind. As he removed a vial of what looked to be the truth potion that he had just mentioned earlier he asked "how did your shields become so strong?"

"When Harry told me about the occumlecy classes I went and read every book I could find and then I started to build up my shields. Then after the incident in the ministry I taught Harry how to build his up as well." she said as she took a closer look at the potion. Hermione notice that the color was slightly off. Professor Dumbledore was silently fuming to himself that this little brat was getting in the way of all his plans.

"Professor if you don't mind me asking, who made this potion?" Hermione asked remembering that Professor Snape once said that a slight color difference could mean trouble with the potion.

"I did" Mrs. Wesley said

"No offence to you or your potion making skills Molly but I would fill better if Severus looked at this potion." Remus said, listening to Moony's voice saying that his cub was in danger.

"As you wish." McGonagall said as she stood up from her seat on the couch and walked to the fire.

"That is not necessary I have complete faith in Molly's potion making skills." Dumbledore said quickly before she could reach her destination. "Don't you trust me my boy?" he asked Remus with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"With my life yes, but not the life of one of my cubs. If it is all the same to you Albus she is not a certified potion mistress. So I would rather be safe than sorry." Remus said, his outrage at the headmaster steadily growing.

"Remus is right Albus better safe then sorry" McGonagall said while throwing floo powder into the fire.

"Minerva don't bother Severus. He is still recovering from his mission last night." the Headmaster tried to reason with her.

"Miss Granger's guardian will not let her take it until it is certified by Severus and we need this done. All he has to do is look at the potion to tell if it is made incorrectly." the head of Gryffindor house said before she knelt down and fire called the potions master. Not a minute later Severus Snape stepped out of the fire into the living room.

"Severus," Remus said and no one but Hermione noticed the slight flinch both men did when Remus said his name "will you look at this potion and tell me if it was made correctly?" he gestured to the potion on the table.

"Fine." he sneered as he picked up the bottle noting the color, carefully he uncorked the vial and smelt it.

"This is a poorly made attempt at veritaserum. Whoever made this was needs to come and sit in on the 1st year classes I teach. One drop of this potion will kill a person slowly and painfully." Snape said disgust lacing his voice.

"See Albus one drop would have killed my cub. Severus if it is not to much trouble, do you have any veritaserum?" Remus asked silently thanking the potions master.

"I do" Snape sneered

"May we have some?" Remus asked politely

"What is it for?" Snape asked as he pulled out his wand a summoned the potion thought the still open floo connection.

"We need to ask Ms. Granger some very important questions." McGonagall replied as he handed the potion to her.

"Well, well, well, the know it all is in trouble how perfect. If that is all I will be getting back to my evening now." he said before he disappeared into the fire for the final time that night. After administering the Veritaserum the Headmaster begun his questioning.

"State your full name for the record"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"When where you born?"

"September 12 1981"

You mean 1980

"No."

"How is that possible?"

"Well professor when people love each other they"

"Not what I meant Miss Granger."

"I know" Said at that moment the twinkle it Dumbledore's eyes brighten

"Alright moving on then. Name of your parents?"

"I don't know"

"Explain, please Ms Granger."

"I was adopted when I was a half a year old."

"Name of your guardians"

"Remus Lupin"

"Name of your former Guardians"

"Jean and Harold Granger" Shock and confusion flooded the bond between the alpha and his cub. Before Remus could ask the head master continued his question.

"Hermione are you currently or have you ever studied and or used dark arts or magic?"

"By your definition yes, by mine no"

"What is you're definition of dark arts?"

"That there is no such thing as dark magic or light magic. Magic is just that magic" Hermione explained as if the headmaster was stupid or something.

"Do you have or have you had any relations with any one who is a death eater or associates with death eaters."

"Yes my ex boyfriend "

"Who is your ex boyfriend if I may I ask"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Albus after hearing her views on magic and knowing that she has been hanging out with the child of a known death eater, I don't feel comfortable with having her at Hogwarts with my children. As a concerned parent I demand you expel her." Molly Wesley said the hatred evident in her voice.

"Molly" McGonagall said shocked at the hated that was present in her voice. "this is the girl that you have know for the past five years."

"No, Minerva she is right as head master I must think about the safety of all my students. I also must take into consideration the concerns of the parents. you Hermione Granger are hereby expelled for the course of one year at the end of that year we will revaluate the situation and see if you will be let back in or your wand snapped for good. Hermione I must ask that you surrender your wand to be kept safe for the length of your expulsion ."

"You can't do this she has done nothing wrong. In fact by your reasoning you will have to expel half the students at Hogwarts. This is not fair and we will take this case to the DMLE." Remus said the anger was present in his voice as well as his eyes.

"Which is your right but if you do that you will lose your case and both of your wands will be snapped. Miss. Granger you will not have the chance to go to Hogwarts again next year." The secretly happy Headmaster said.

"Are you threatening my cub headmaster?" Moony said as he took full control from Remus

"No I am just stating a fact" The headmaster said with fear in his voice. Albus Dumbledore was many things but stupid was not one of them. He knew from experience that you don't mess with a werewolf about their cubs.

"You know alpha I just really can't bring my self to care. Now if that is all you came here for leave my house now." Hermione whispered trying to keep a tight hold on both her powers and her trigger finger. Sensing her distress the house made it almost unbearable for the five guest that were no longer welcomed. Soon most of the Order's inner circle left the house leaving Hermione to her thoughts and to her alpha.

"Mione earlier when you said that your former guardians names where Jean and Harold Granger may I see a picture of them?" Remus asked all the while praying that he was wrong. As he looked down at the picture of his cub's former guardian he felt relived. They looked nothing like James Potter's parents. As he wrapped his arms around his cub Remus thought back on all that happened in the course of the last hour. One thing in particular stuck out in his mind

"Cub do you really think that there is only one type of magic?" He asked his stubborn little cub.

"No I just know that you cannot classify magic any type of magic as dark or light." Hermione said grateful that after all that has happened to have her alphas arms wrapped around her.

"How many types of magic are there then?" Remus asked curious as to what her answer might be.

"That Alpha is for me to know and for you to discover for yourself." After saying that Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep, peacefully for the first time since her parents death; wrapped in the safety of her guardian and alpha's arms.

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. I apologize that this is late I have had a long couple of days. Alright there are a few differences but these little differences lead the story in a completely different direction.


End file.
